pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace Flynn
Candace Flynn, (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) also known as Fretka Flynn in the Polish dub, is Phineas's fifteen-year-old older sister and Ferb's step-sister. She first appeared in the pilot episode along with the other main characters who star in the A-Plot. She is the main female protagonist of the TV Show, although she can sometimes be the anti-heroine. Candace does not approve of the inventions her brothers create, and during each episode she attempts to "bust her brothers" by showing their mom. Her best friend is Stacy Hirano; Candace also has an obvious crush on Jeremy Johnson, but she is oblivious to the fact he likes her back. Relationships Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher She mostly finds them annoying, and is obsessed about busting them (though she truly does care for them). She was worried about her brothers while they were in the Digital World during the battle with the Death Generals. Stacy Hirano Stacy is Candace's best friend. Stacy is born in the Japan. She is wearing a blue kimono. Stacy and Candace have a very close relationship. Once, Candace had to choose either busting Phineas and Ferb or her friendship with Stacy, but at the end of the day, she chooses Stacy. Candace and Stacy are like sisters because they are there for each other. There is one thing that is not favored against Candace: Stacy. She did not like Candace if she always caught his brother. Jeremy Johnson Candace has a HUGE crush on Jeremy, but on several occasions, she had to leave their date to attempt to bust her brothers. Jeremy is accepting to her minor freak-outs. Perry the Platypus Candace mostly finds him gross and useless but truly does care for him. But it ended tragically in "The Rise of The Family Car Robot". Perry was sleeping on Candace's bed when a robot that transforms into the family's car tried to murder Candace with a laser cannon containing Ebola. But its distraction with a defecating crow ended up causing the robot to shoot at Perry. Perry got sick a week later, and ended up spreading the disease to Candace, who also got sick (she recovered). Perry died the third day at the veterinarian. Then after his funeral, Candace swore to seek revenge on the person or thing who killed Perry. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace seems to have a normal friendship with her. She thinks of her as her sister in law. Isabella's mom was the only parent not called by Candace to be busted ( ) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz They are sort of friends. A running gag with them is that they either talk, sing duets, or sing parodies of each others songs. In the first episodes of "Phineas and Ferb at College ", Vanessa worked for Candace as an assistant for paying the doctorate, Vanessa is the 2nd Candace's best friend after Stacy. Butters Stotch Candace takes care of him like a loving mother when Butters' parents are away, and when she's left babysitting Butters. Her relationship with Butters is about the same as Phineas, when Butters tries to dress up as Professor Chaos. Candace Costa Appearances The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb Candace returns in The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb and still busts her brothers and has a same personality and is 15 years old. Evil Perry & Pinky When Candace, Adam, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb & Lily hears that Perry & Pinky has been turned evil by Brendan & that Phineas & Isabella has been kidnapped, they set off to Brendan's Evil Incorporated to rescue them! Phineas & Isabella Dies?! When Phineas, Isabella & Adam decide to go and kill Brendan, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy, Jeremy, Mandy, Eric, Dean & The Fireside Girls decides to wish them luck, but Candace doesn't. She immediately regrets not wishing them luck when she finds out her brother is dead. Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area In the game Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area, she is one of the playable characters. Her favorite radio station is Regular Pop 97.2. The Reign of Starscream Candace appears in this story as Starscream's slave. She was busting Phineas and Ferb about building a giant ceiling fan when Thundercracker kidnapped her. Soon, her mom was kidnapped and killed by Sideways. Then, when Thundercracker arrived at the Decepticon base, Candace saw that Megatron isn't there, but Starscream is. Soon, Screamer threw Candace in a cell, breaking her leg in the process. For 300 days, she was his slave. Every day, Starscream would torture her from tearing her skirt off to whipping her with an Energon whip. Then, Candace discovered her friend, Jenny, outside her cell. Jenny told Candace that she didn't get tortured all. Then Candace wondered if Starscream did like her, why didn't he like her? Then, before Starscream can torture her again, the Autobots broke in with Prime and Megatron. They had heard about Starscream's treachery. Soon, Starscream was weakened by the Autobots. In the end, Optimus Prime rescued Candace and Starscream was killed by Megatron for his treachery. Ratchet took her to the hospital. She is last seen when Jeremy meets her in her hospital bed. Soon, Jeremy signed her leg cast (the leg broken by Starscream), then kisses her. The Rise of the Family Car Robot Candace appears in this movie. She was doing her chores as punishment for wasting the phone bill. As Phineas and Ferb accidentally brought their mom's car to life, she was at the mall with Stacy. She was unaware the car robot has intentions of killing her. Then Candace's phone rang and she answered it, and Mom told her she's going to pick Candace up in 20 minutes. Unfortunately, it was the car robot on the other line. It was making a holographic image of Mom and stole her identity. Then 20 minutes later, the car robot arrived with its Linda hologram. The holographic Mom told Candace how it's going and Candace said it went well. The robot kept its cover until Candace got home. Then when Candace was asleep that night, the robot attempted to kill her with its Ebola laser cannon (Actually the disease takes two to fifteen days to kill a human being.) Then the robot got distracted by a crow pooping on its forehead, resulting in the robot shooting Perry (who was sleeping on Candace's bed) in the process. When Mom came to check on the kids, the robot went into disguise mode to not blow its cover. Then everything went well until Candace and Perry got sick and vomited blood a week later. Perry was rushed to the veterinarian, while Candace was rushed to the hospital. Two days later, Candace recovered, but the next day, Perry couldn't be saved, so Candace was at Perry's funeral with Jeremy and her family, crying over his death. Jeremy had to comfort her. Then Candace wants to swear revenge on the culprit who sickened and killed Perry. Then when Candace was asleep, in her dream, she got a vision about Optimus Prime who told her that the culprit was a robot he did not know, but he told her to build a robot detector. The next morning, Candace built the robot detector. She used it to check everything from her room to the garage. Then the detector sensed a signal coming from Mom's car. Candace got angry at the car, forcing the robot to transform into robot mode. The robot decided to kill Candace because she is a daughter of a pop star. The robot hates pop stars and targets all daughters of them. But before the robot can deliver a killing blow, something went through his lifeforce. A hammer. Phineas threw the hammer. The robot dies. Candace last appears as Mom shows up with a new 2011 station wagon. Tiberius64/Klingon64's (www.fanfiction.net author) Story Series Celestial Feelings Candace is Chief Medical Officer Dr. Candace Flynn (presumably ranked Lieutenant Commander) aboard the USS Phineas, but takes the helm briefly after former Lieutenant Vanessa Doofenshmirtz leaves. She is joined by Dr. (Lieutenant Commander) Jeremy Johnson, who takes her to a jungle-like planet when the crew disembarks. If Summer Only Lasted One Day She officially gives up trying to bust Phineas and Ferb after Mrs. Flynn sees Phineas and Ferb's activities as something good and special. She spends time on a holodeck (that Phineas and Ferb make) with Jeremy. Her idea of a concert in the backyard is taken seriously as the event to finish off the last day of summer. An Interplexing Future She joins her brothers and their friends in a fight against a future Emperor Doofenshmirtz. Being that the events are 3 years after If Summer Only Lasted One Day, she is now 19 and in college. Love's Full Blossom It is mentioned that by this time (2011), Candace is married to Jeremy (and as such, holds the last name Johnson) and that they already have Amanda as their first child. Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels She is trusted with the care of her nephews, Chris and Erica Flynn, who run off anyway and intervene in a massive battle involving their father, Phineas. Phineas and Ferb: The Threat to Earth Candace appears as a non-playable character in the game. She is hypnotized by Skrullard and becomes the boss of Level 03. Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer She and her friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series and she is married to Jeremy. She has three kids, Xavier, Fred, and Amanda. Big Time WoW! Candace records the Big Time Rush songs Every Day Popstar and What I Was Waiting For. Candace's Toy Candace hears about the Candace Talking Plush and thinks Phineas and Ferb created it. Return of the 50 Foot Sister In this episode, Candace finds a beautiful necklace (which, unknown to her, is cursed) and puts it on, causing her to grow 50 feet tall. Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover In this fan-fiction movie, young Candace Flynn plays Ally Corey, a young girl with a big imagination. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure She's the main character of this spin-off. Candace in Wackyland She chases the last Do-Do and is the Porky Pig and Do-Do counterpart series. (Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes) Speedy Phineas (cartoon) She also chases Speedy Phineas to the ACME Hardware. New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! She appears in every episode. She doesn't play a big role in the series finale, though. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) Candace is playing an antagonist role by hurting people then faking sadness to get people on her side. Ferb and Wendy are the only ones on her team who knows what she's up to. She has made it to the Final 10. Everyone learns she's evil in Ukraine on Your Parade. Her strength played to her advantage when she broke the target with a shot put ball gaining her Final 5 spot. She was almost eliminated in From The Cancun but it was a Reward. She was eliminated in Sweet Home Alabama (Finale the Final Episode) when she and Lisa fought for a spot in the Final 2 and Candace fell in the water. Commupeance was served for her attitude in the season when crocodiles and water wolves (an invention by Chef) attacked her. The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Candace appear in a Mini-Game called "You're so Busted!", In Which Players beat her from chasing Phineas and Ferb, if you beat her, she surrender and run away. Candace also appear in "Jeremy's Mayhem" as Damsel in Distress, Jeremy must rescue her from being transformed into coachroach. Candace makes a cameo in "Dodgeball Freeze" in a window talking to Stacy in the Telephone. Candace also appear in the end of Intro saying "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Video Game." Camp Phineas Series In "Stacy's Secret", she is Stacy and Jenny's best friend. In the story "Candace's Lie", she lies to her friends by saying that her brother is a wikia contributor, when he obviously isn't. Candace lied because she wanted to make friends and she was sick of Mindy talking about her horror story with The Regurgitator (and this guy is not this guy). TotalDramaRox97's Series Candace meets a boy named Connor. At first she doesn't like him since she thinks he's like her brothers. She soon makes friends with his sister Caelan. She starts to like Connor in the epsiode Once And For All when he helps her bust Phineas and Ferb for not wearing helmets. She grows to like him more and more. She is racing with Stacy in a race around the world and is in the back of the pack Mass Effect: Commander Flynn's Adventure Candace is a part of Phineas's team, her superpower is super strength. The Song of Flames Candace is a protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Pokemon Cobalion three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. The Bitterness Trilogy Candace's alternate self is a character in this series. (She doesn't appear in the first book.) In The Bitterness of Candace Flynn, she is a new antagonist who Alternate Phineas and Ferb must convince to return to the good side. In The Bitterness of The Empire SPOILERS, she is a Resistance agent who tries to protect her brothers when she can. (Not much is known about her role at this time.) The Adventures of Irving and Friends She is a major character and has shown up in Bugging Out, Secret Agent Irving, Candace On The Couch, Fired Fanboy, Irving Who, Irving's Fan and Love, Danvillian Style. The Shark of Danville Harbour Candace and Constance swich places and different times when they try to save their brothers Phineas and Patrick. Candace is teleproted to Danville right before the Harbour Days Festival and uses a song to scare the shark away so Candace can go home. A British Werewolf in Danville Chaperones the trick-or-treaters, and ends up getting bitten. She then becomes a highly dangerous threat. Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Alternate Candace is still leader of the Resistance. Greatly hurt by a recent event in her life, she seeks the two boys Phineas and Ferb from the original dimension. Phin Wars She is a playable character as Princess Candace. Total Phineas She is a contestant in this game show. The Stacy Hirano Show Candace is a main character in the spin-off series [[The Stacy Hirano Show|'The Stacy Hirano Show']]. The show will follow Stacy Hirano and Candace as they move out on their own and begin their first year at Danville Community College. In this spin-off Stacy has been recruited by Carl the Intern for his all teen secret agent organization. Candace has no idea Stacy is a spy. Stories of the Vanished Man According to the series, Candace is Perseus Flynn's biological daughter. Who's My Daddy? Candace shares her harsh experience when her biological father still existed in her life. Candace Runs Away Candace is relaxing until she plans to run away from her brothers that cause her to much trouble. She brings perry with her and while her bike is mess up she decides to drive the family car. so she take the keys and and instead of wearing the same shoes she decides to wear her purple boots and even put perry on some shoes that is size enough to wear she gets in the car and buckles perry up and herself to be safe she puts the key and drives off. Also, she listens to music and sings with her feet to the floor but her parents do not know where she is. Phineas goes to Candace room and finds her not at the house phineas run to tell Mom and Dad that she is missing phineas also cannot find perry Mom goes with phineas to her room and Mom cries to phineas that she is missing After that, Mom , Dad, Phineas,and Ferb go and find her Candace keeps driving around until they find bugs bunny bugs stands out of the middle of the road and candace stops the car and bugs decides to get a ride with her while that, Mom and Dad is still trying to find Candace and they decide to call it a day in the night phineas cries and thinks where is candace and perry Phineas and ferb sings and after that that they go to bed while candace drives she starts to fall asleep and perry decides to takes over the wheel while candace starts to fall asleep the next morning phineas wakes up and thinks more about candace while that candace wakes up and see perry at the wheel she takes over the wheel again before she stops and sees lola bunny bugs goes crazy after that she kicks bugs out of the car and drives off bugs kisses lola and after that bugs says Why then candace decides to drive home because she miss her brothers so much and her parents. phineas and ferb are outside untill they see candace pull up phineas go get mom and dad and candace gets a hug from Mom and Dad and perry runs to phineas the episode ends withh candace says it is nice to have brothers like phineas and ferb during the credits perry goes to sleep and almost has a bad dream and it happens but it cuts short with perry waking up and phineas tell him to go back to sleep and talk for the first time he says i like phineas because he is a very good kid after that perry goes back to sleep Goofy Candace She acts like fellow Disney character Goofy. Included an emmy award winning episode called How to Bust Your Brothers. The List of Secrets She appears in the story as a somewhat major character. In the beginning, she helps Phineas and Ferb find the Planet of Secrets. She later tries to bust them, though fails. She also reassures Isabella that Phineas will notice her eventually. The day after Phineas and Isabella's fight, Candace finds a picture of Phineas that Isabella threw on the ground, which she gives to Phineas, making him feel bad about Isabella. On her way to Jeremy's, she runs into Vanessa and the two strike up a friendship. After the alien attack, Candace takes charge of the group and become the de-facto leader. She helps with the fight at the Grox base, but gets shot in the elbow as a result. She and Buford go back to find Baljeet and Vanessa. She is seen in the epilouge. Carl: College Years She and Stacy are at Danville college studying for translator. Candace Flashbacks Candace has a major part in Candace Flasbacks, where while Mom is getting the home movies to DVDs, and P&F are doing nothing, She tells Stacy about her younger years in flashbacks. She also sings 5 songs from the What Force Is That? album, notably Some Division Force. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Candace plays a support/minor role in the series and when Phineas and Ferb do something she just stays quiet. Sister-Swap Candace and Vanessa do a 'sister-swap' for a TV show and their busting roles are reversed. Candace tries busting Doof while Vanessa tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. They both still fail. Candace & Stacy Shake It Up Candace is a main/titular character in this Shake It Up parody *'The First Dance: '''Candace and Stacy audition for ''Shake It Up, Danville! ''She nearly didn't get in because during the audition she got nervous and froze in the spotlight. *'Bust 'Em Up High: 'Candace wanted to go to LA for a dance competition and so switches buses when she and Stacy are on the way to ''Shake It Up Cares in Alabama. They end up getting stuck in Texas and partake in an air show. Mandy & Wendy bust them in the end. *'Sta-C Minus: '''Candace and Stacy get 'Trashed' by Stacy's favorite critic, Andee Trash. So they try to convince him to change their review but end up injuring him. *'CopyCandace: 'An obsessed fan tries to copy everything about Candace to take her spot on ''Shake It Up, Danville! '' Phineas and Ferb (film) Candace is a main character in this musically Summer-filled adventure when she, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram are teleported to somewhere very distant and must find their way back to Danville. In the movie, she is really angry at her brothers for helping Dr. Doofenshmirtz and occasionally blames the three of them. As the movie progresses, she mellows as she now just wants to get out of "road trip limbo" for being mobile lock down. Phineas and Ferb at College She is now 26 years old, and she is the dean of Danville College, fiancée of Jeremy Johnson, despite of her knowledge about human mind and psychology (she studied that for find the "why her brothers build things"), she is still fails in her attempts of busting her brothers, even nowadays, Phineas and Ferb' most amazing "plan" is going out with their friends or study for an exam. Teenagers 4 Life Series Candace is seen to be 14 years old. She is the best friend of Louis Robinson. Both are attending at Sonyville High School. As she is maturing, she officially giving up her obsession of busting Phineas and Ferb. She still has a major crush on Jeremy and has a little bit of affection for Louis. LunarExplosion's Series Candace appears in one episode, Candace's Visit. She and Phineas seem to have a better relationship than when they were kids. Gallery File:Cupcakes.jpg|Candace in her official anime form. File:Veronica Ballestrini as Candace-1-.jpg|Candace in the movies File:Candacejohnson.PNG|Adult Candace 290px-Busted dance 06.jpg CandaceUBTD.jpg candycain tlk color.JPG|CandyCain (Lion King) canderemy tlk color.JPG|Canderemy (Lion King) Sarahandcandace0001.png|Candace and her twin sister, Sarah. Canderemy2.jpg|This is how I imagined the episode, Canderemy... Baby phineas.jpg Candace with Ducky.jpg Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Lunaii) Candace fanart.JPG|A fanart Candace picture Candace Vampire.png|She's faking the smile Candace Wolf.png|Candace in wolf form 800px-Get_on_the_Trike.jpg Candace Flynn (Paint).png|Candace Flynn pic i made on paint 4th of july color.JPG|A young Candace with her family on the 4th of July. WereFerb and Candace.JPG|WereFerb is very happy to see Candace. Candace sketch.JPG|Just a sketch of Candace. HNI 0010.jpg|Candace is an official black belt IMG 0001 NEW.jpg|Candace riding horses with Cain(Nan's OC) Candace (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Candace (Resistance Movement; "An Interplexing Future") File:Perseus meets Candace.png|Perseus sees Candace in the third story of "Stories of the Vanished Man". File:Pretty Candace.png Cndace and Stacy.jpg|Candace with Stacy Candace Realistic.JPG|Candace drawn realistically Candypus.JPG|Candypus! Don't Go.png Vanessa_and_Isabella_and_Candace.jpg|Happy New Year Cousins.png Past meets present.jpg fretka.JPG|Candace Flynn fretkaflynn.JPG|Candace Flynn Paint picture|link=paintomaniak.blog.interia.pl Ladiiiies.png Colorsdes2.png Flynn...Candace_Flynn.png 350px-The_Mom_Attractor_title_card.jpg Phineas-and-ferb-candace.jpg Candace and Stacy!.png Candace_as_your_host.png Candace tied up.JPG|Candace was caught one of Ferb's traps. Candace-OPI.jpg|Candace's OPI Nail Polish endorsment ad|link=http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Flynn_for_OPI_Nail_Polish Halloween 2.JPG|Scary Candace T4LI.jpg|Candace as she appears in the T4L Comics IMG_20180930_222237.jpg|Candace and her identical sisters in Toon City. Counterparts * James the Red Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are vain and moody, wear red and can get angry at times) * Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men, both are grumpy) * Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig, both wear red dresses) * Kanga (Winnie the Pooh, both are main females) * Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are grouchy) * Flynn (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have red in them, have "Flynn" in their names and rescue people) * Calley (Disney's Chuggington, both are red, rescue people, begin with ''C, and say Coming Through) * Scout (Team Fortress 2, both are very fast) * Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are fast) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both are psychotic, selfish, short-tempered, scheming, mostly unlucky, prone to jealousy, want everybody to love them, and desperately try to make things go their way but things constantly blow up in their faces) * Sebastian the Crab (The Little Mermaid, both are bossy, but good-hearted, comical, great singers, try to look after the main character, and wear red) * Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse, both are quick-tempered (angry enough to melt ice and snow), easily annoyed, cocky, vain, neurotic, end up in embarrassing situations because of their antics, horribly unlucky, and get really jealous when somone shows some affection for their lover) * Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows, both love being popular, are hilariously crazy, vain, comical, obsessive, and are very bad drivers * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both easily get angry, annoyed when something minor goes terribly wrong, are abused a lot, horribly unlucky, and scream really high, but both are great singers) * Meg Griffin (Family Guy, both are oldest children of their respective families, are abused a lot, hardly ever noticed by their families) Category:He Didn't Have To Be Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Canon Character Category:Candace Flynn Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Fireside Girls Category:Females Category:Fanon Works Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Buford's Band Category:Sisters Category:Phineas Flynn Category:The Galactia Trilogy Category:Heros Category:Crazy People Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Category:June Births Category:Students at Danville High Category:Nova Phineas and Ferb Category:The First Orden of PAFD